1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus, an image processing apparatus and a liquid discharging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing manufacturers or cloth manufactures perform “textile printing” by which patterns or the like are printed on a surface of a cloth. A liquid discharging apparatus that is configured to print ink discharged from a liquid discharging head on a cloth has been developed.
However, different from paper, wrinkles are easily generated in such a material like a cloth, and such wrinkles may cause bad effects on printing results. Thus, a technique capable of applying flexible tension on a material on which an image is to be printed (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “print target material”) in accordance with a type of the print target material to appropriately reduce or remove wrinkles of the print target material is suggested (see Patent Document 1, for example).
According to the conventional liquid discharging apparatus, an image is formed under a state in which tension, by which wrinkles of a print target material are appropriately reduced or removed but the print target material is not stretched, is applied on the print target material.
However, with such tension, even though an appropriate image can be once printed, there is a risk that the print target material contacts a liquid discharging head due to fuzzing or the like of the print target material and a printed surface becomes foul. This may cause waste of the print target materials due to misprint. Further, as a fixing force on the print target material is weak, there is a risk that an image is deformed as the print target material tilts due to oscillation during printing, or as the print target material may not be horizontally retained.